A Seattle Christmas Story
by Sammie03
Summary: A small Christmas party turns into an uncomfortable disaster when you mix in unexpected guests and a freak snow storm that traps everyone together for Christmas. Lexzie
1. It's Begining To Look A Lot Like XMas

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summary: Season 4 Christmas story. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

The house was aglow in white twinkle lights. Faint sounds of Christmas music could be heard from the street. The kitchen still smelled of gingerbread cookies that Izzie had baked earlier that afternoon. The fireplace held three stockings on the mantle. Alex sat on the couch with a beer in his hand waiting for his roommates to make their way downstairs. They had all decided to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, because Meredith was on call Christmas day. Meredith suggested they make a little party of it and invite Derek and Cristina. There is a knock at the door as Meredith reaches the bottom of the stairs. Alex jumps off the couch and sprints to the door because if he sits there any longer he might just fall asleep. He pulls the door open and is a little surprised at who he is looking at.

"Lexie, what are you doing here?" Meredith appears behind him.

"I invited her; Alex let her in its cold outside." Alex moves aside to let her in. As she is taking her coat off, he gives Meredith an annoyed look and walks into the kitchen for another beer.

"Maybe I should just go."

"Lexie, please stay. I want you to stay."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about what you said about your dad, _our dad _and…"

"I get it, poor Lexie gets to spend Christmas cleaning up a drunken dad."

"Yes that's it. Look here's the thing, you're my sister. You might be a pain in the ass sometimes but I think that's what a sister does. I don't really know because I didn't exactly have a normal family life and if you ever met my mom…..well I just…I… I really want you to stay."

"Okay." Lexie walks toward the living room.

Just then the door opens and Derek walks in with Mark Sloan following close behind.

"Hey, you made it." Meredith kisses Derek on the cheek.

"I brought Mark along, I hope that's okay?" They take off their coats and hang them in the hall.

"It's fine. Alex is in the kitchen getting a beer if you want one."

"Thanks." Mark says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"So Lexie is in the living room."

"Really, I think that's great."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled.

Meanwhile upstairs, Izzie was searching her room for her mother's necklace; she knew it was in her jewelry box a couple of days ago. It held her grandmothers engagement ring. The chain was old so she hardly ever wore it. Her grandmother's favorite holiday was always Christmas; she even got married on Christmas Eve. For the past Ten years Izzie would wear it this one day. It had to be here somewhere. After looking through her jewelry box and dresser she got down on her hands and knees to search under the bed and around the floor. There is a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey Iz, Meredith sent me up here to check…." Izzie stands up and smoothes down her dress with her slender fingers. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Alex."

He notices her clothes are scattered all over her usually clean room.

"What the hell are you doing up here, cleaning out your closet?"

"I just misplaced something, that's all. Is everyone here?"

"Just waiting on Yang. She's probably at the hospital sucking up to Hahn."

"We better get downstairs."

They exit her room and head for the stairs. When they get to the top Izzie stops abruptly and Alex bumps into her, nearly knocking her down the flight of steps. Izzie gasps as Alex's arm wraps around her waist catching her fall. She turns to face him and he can see the tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine Alex, I just…..We have unexpected guests."


	2. Bells Will Be Ringing

-1Chapter 2

Bells Will Be Ringing

"Mrs. O'Malley, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you. Please come in, Are you looking for George?" Meredith asked. Just as she was about to close the door, Callie walks in.

"Grey, I heard about your little party and thought I would invite George's Mom to spend Christmas with us."

"Us?"

"Yes, George and I." Callie says as George appears behind them in the doorway.

"Hello? I'm Looking for Isobel Stevens." A woman inquires from the porch. "Could you tell me if she lives here?"

"Yes Izzie lives here, I'm sorry I don't think we have met before, you are?" Meredith asks

"I'm Isobel's Mother."

"Oh look George _Izzie's_ Mom, Hi I'm Callie O'Malley."

"Hello, are you one of my Crickets friends?"

"Well Izzie and I _share _everything, don't we George? Come join us in the living room."

Callie shrugs off her coat, hangs it up and leads Mrs. O'Malley and Mrs. Stevens into the other room. George tries to slip by Meredith, but she grasps his arm and drags him into the kitchen.

"George, what are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"She made me come! She took me back, but frankly I'm a little scared of her. Kick us out!"

"What?"

"Kick us out! Just go in there and tell her we have to leave."

"I can't just kick your mom out, what am I supposed to say?"

" I don't care what you tell her just as long as we are going out the same way we came before Izzie finds out were here! Where is Izzie anyway?"

"She's upstairs."

Meanwhile upstairs, Izzie is sitting in the bathroom with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. Alex sits down next to her, looking at her carefully before speaking.

"Iz, are you okay?"

"Why would he bring her here? And his mother….and my mother. Oh God! Alex what am I going to do?" Alex brushes her cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears as they fall.

"You're going to go downstairs and spend Christmas with your friends, and you're mom who is here to see you."

"No I'm not! I'm going to hide up here in the bathroom until they leave."

"Izzie, you can't hide up here all night. If it helps I've got to go down there and sit through polite conversation as Lexie Grey looks at me like she wants to rip my head off!"

"Lexie's here too? Sorry."

"Your not gonna make me go down there alone are you?"

"Alright, but can we just hang out here for a few more minutes please?"

"Okay."

"So who else is down there?" Alex smiles at her.

Downstairs George and Meredith join everyone in the living room. Derek is talking to Lexie as Meredith walks over to join them. Mark and Callie are laughing at a story George's mom has told about when George was little. George sits next to Izzie's mom on the couch and introduces himself.

"Hi Mrs. Stevens', I'm George O'Malley. I'm sure you have probably heard about me. I used to live here with Izzie, well not _with _Izzie, I had my own room and she had her own room. I'm married now and Izzie and I are just friends, best friends."

"Hello, George was it? Do you know if Isobel is here?"

There is another knock at the door, Meredith excuses herself and goes to answer it.

"Hi is Alex Karev here?"

"Oh hi, you're …"

"Rebecca. Dr Grey, right?"

"Yes, please call me Meredith."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Let me take your coat, Alex is upstairs but he should be down shortly. Would you like to wait in the living room? We're having a party. You could join us if you like."

"Thank you Meredith, I would love to."

Back upstairs Alex goes in his bedroom and sits down on the floor next to his bed. Izzie comes in behind him.

"Alex, I thought we were going downstairs?"

"We were, now we're not!"

"Why?"

"Because _she's_ here."

"Lexie? I thought you said that…"

"Rebecca. It was Rebecca's voice I heard talking to Meredith."

"Do you want me to go tell her you're up here?"

"NO!"

"Alex what's going on?" She sits next to him on the floor.

"I broke it off with her."

"Why, I thought you really liked her?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Alex you're right, we can't hide up here all night. Let's get it over with. We'll just go down there and hope that Rebecca and Lexie don't kill each other, and you. Hope that Callie doesn't let my mom know what a great big whore I am, making George's mom hate me in the process." She holds out her hand to him after she stands up. Alex considers her offer. He was never one to hide, so it looks like they are going downstairs.

"And if it all turns to shit?" He asks.

"There's a bottle of tequila stashed in the kitchen that we can share." He takes her hand.

"Deal."


	3. Baby Its Cold Outside

-1_Thank you for the comments. They keep me writing._

_MerDerAddicted- Thanks for your comment, I didn't give much thought to George's brothers so I decided to write it in in this chapter. You were right and I think it will make more sense this way_

_I'm not sure I like the way this chapter turned out. (That's why it took me so long to write it) I do hope you like it._

Chapter 3

Baby It's Cold Outside

As they made their way down the stairs, Izzie and Alex were met with a very angry Meredith.

"Where have you two been, do you know how awkward it is in there? Izzie your mom is in the kitchen with George and Dr Sloan. Alex, Rebecca and Lexie are in the living room staring at each other in total silence."

"I'm so screwed." Alex says.

"Did my mom say what she wanted?"

"No, you should go talk to her. Alex and I are going to make sure no one kills anyone in there." Meredith pulls Alex by the arm towards the living room. He is worried as he looks over his shoulder at Izzie, not about the two women who are probably waiting to make his life hell in the next room. It's the look on Izzie's face as she stares at the door leading into the kitchen that has him concerned.

"Mom?" Izzie says as she pushes the kitchen door open.

"Cricket, my god look at you, it's been a while."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my psychic told me that I should come see you, she said your love life is a mess and you needed our help."

"Psychic?" Questions Mark.

"Mom I'm fine." Her eyes wander towards George, and then back to her mother. "My love life is fine!"

"Cricket, are you seeing anyone? Because I ran into Jason Banks at the market and he asked about you."

"This can't be happening; you talked to _Jason Banks _about me? Why, why would you do that?!" Tears start to spill from her eyes but it seems to go unnoticed by her mother who continues to ramble.

"So are you seeing anyone because Dottie says that you and Jason could be perfect for each other?"

"Yes mom, I'm seeing someone, so you can just go home and tell _Dottie_ the _psychic_ that I don't need your help and Jason Banks is the absolutely the last person who would be perfect for me!"

"Cricket, there really is no need to yell. I just thought I could help. I think it's wonderful you have a boyfriend. I can't wait to meet him, and I promise that when Jason gets here he will be happy for you too. Now who is this man of yours, is he here?" There is a look of shock on Izzie's face. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here Mrs. Stevens, I am Izzie's boyfriend."

"Oh, are you a doctor too, like my cricket?"

"Yes, I'm Dr Sloan, but please call me Mark."

George dumbfounded, looks at both Mark who is smiling and chatting away with Izzie's Mother and Izzie who looks like she is going to empty the contents of her stomach into the kitchen sink.

Meanwhile in the other room Alex walks over to Rebecca.

"Could I talk to you please, in private?"

"Why don't we go upstairs to your room?" As she says this, she smiles at Lexie who is clearly not impressed.

"I was thinking more like out on the porch, grab your coat." He doesn't bother to look at anyone else as he turns and retreats out of the room to the front door. Rebecca gets up and grabs her coat from the hallway. He is sitting on the porch swing when she joins him.

"Alex, I don't understand why you are running away from this thing between us. I thought you loved me. Do you remember when we had that conversation about kids and barbecue's? I'm beginning to think I had you all wrong, maybe you aren't that kind of guy after all!" closing the gap between them, Rebecca sits next to him.

"I really wish sometimes that I wasn't that guy. I've been hiding from it for a long time. Then there are times when it's all I can think about." Rebecca reaches out and covers his hand with hers. She knew that he had been lying about loving someone else and this was the reason why. He was running, running from her, he must have been scared of his feelings for her.

"It's okay Alex; you don't have to be scared anymore. I will leave my husband and you and I can be together. My little girl will love you." Alex pulls his hand out from under hers.

"I don't think you understand. I do want to be that guy, just not with you. I'm sorry Rebecca but I'm not in love with you."

"Hey evil spawn, where's Barbie?

"Hey Yang, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"I don't care. This guy is looking for Izzie, I found him in the driveway. Where is she?"

Izzie roughly shoves Mark into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I was trying to help, your welcome by the way."

"You think I should thank you? Now she's going to want to stay and get to know you."

"Look I'm sorry but you were crying and you weren't saying anything, I just did the first thing I could think of."

"Look I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to help."

"I'll help you out with this if you need me to, but if that's what you want, we should get back down there before someone tells her the truth."

"Okay but only if you help me get her out of here quickly." She turns to leave.

"One more thing?"

"What?" She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Who is Jason Banks?" He asks.

"Don't ask."

Downstairs George's mom sits with Callie on the couch.

"Callie, honey do you think you could take me home?"

"Are you feeling alright mom?" George asks as he enters the living room.

"Oh yes Georgie, I'm feeling alright. It's just that this is the first Christmas without your father and he loved Christmas so much, I just think I should be home with your brothers. I think they might be a little lost this year without him."

"Of course mom, I'll get our coats and we can go."

"Oh Georgie, I'll be alright. You stay here with your friends. Meredith has planned this lovely party; you should stay and have fun. Callie can drop me off at home and come back, right Callie?"

"Well, yes if that's what you want I'd be happy to take you home."

"I do appreciate what you were trying to do. Maybe in the morning you two could come over and have Christmas with us. I think your father would have liked that, all of us together at the house Christmas day."

"Okay Mom, that sounds like a great idea." George smiles at her.

"Let's get your coat." Callie says.


	4. Let It Snow!

-1Chapter 4

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Meredith searched through the kitchen cabinets looking for aspirin. She knew she would need it by the end of the night. Derek stands behind her, waiting for the right moment to start a conversation he could no longer avoid.

"Meredith we need to talk."

"I told you, it's fine that you brought Mark. I think it's good that you are friends again." She pulls open the drawer and starts to rummage through it.

"This isn't about Mark. Meredith please stop." He takes her hand and leads her to sit at the kitchen table.

"Okay now you're scaring me, what's up?"

"I was confused about us." He stated

"Me too, but now we are in a good place, aren't we? There is a silent pause. "Derek?"

"I kissed someone else!"

"When? Who?"

"Her name is Rose and it was right before you asked me not to see anyone else."

"Oh. Rose is a scrub nurse right?"

"Meredith."

"No I understand its fine really. You want to date other people. You want to date Rose."

"Meredith I…" Just as he was about to explain, the kitchen door flew open and Cristina Yang walks in, throwing her bag on the counter.

"Hey, do you know that Hahn kicked me out of surgery today. She told me I was standing too close to her! Can you believe it? It's not like I was breathing down her neck or anything! I was at least a whole foot away from her, but whatever."

She grabs a beer out of the fridge and pops the top off. She puts the bottle to her lips and takes a sip, as she does this she notices they are both looking at her strangely. "What?"

In the living room Jason has taken a seat next to Izzie's mother. Lexie and George are standing by the fireplace when Alex comes back inside. He thinks that maybe it is time to find the bottom of the tequila bottle with Izzie. Now all he had to do was find her.

"O'Malley, have you seen Iz?"

"I'm Izzie's mother. Are you a friend of my Cricket?" Mrs. Stevens asks Alex.

"You could say that, we used to date." Alex says.

"You dated Dr Stevens too? My god Alex is there anyone at the hospital you haven't slept with?!" Lexie crosses her arms.

"You're Alex?" Mrs. Stevens asks.

"You've heard of Alex and not me?!" George yells.

"Have you slept with my sister?"

"What? No I haven't."

"He did give me syphilis once."

"Christ O'Malley are you ever gonna let that go?"

"No, I don't think I am."

"You really never slept with my sister? George told me that she has a thing for sleeping with inappropriate men." Lexie smirks.

"Really? Did he also tell you that he slept with Meredith once?"

"George, you slept with my sister?"

"Just once, and it didn't turn out that well. It was nothing really."

"He made her cry."

"Alex! Where is Rebecca?" George smirks at Alex.

"She went home." Alex smirks back.

"So Where is Izzie anyway?" Jason asks.

"Oh, she's upstairs in the bathroom with her boyfriend." Mrs. Stevens says.

"Her what?!" Alex and Lexie say at the same time.

"_I think they might be fooling around." _She whispers.

In the bathroom upstairs……

"You can't go downstairs yet."

"Why not?" Izzie asks.

"Because your mother will think I'm not good at pleasing you."

"Do you really believe my mother thinks we are up here having sex?"

"After the way you dragged me up here? Yes…….. Maybe we should have sex."

"I'm not having sex with you! What do you care anyway if my mother thinks you're a sex god?"

"I don't care what your mother thinks, but I'm sure _you_ care what your ex-boyfriend thinks."

"Point taken. We will wait, but no sex!"

Meredith carries a platter of snacks to the living room as Cristina trails behind.

"He kissed a scrub nurse? Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Wow that really sucks!"

There is a knock at the door.

"Here, hold this. I'll get the door." Meredith gives Cristina the platter and opens the front door. "Dr Hahn?"

"Dr Grey, are you going to invite me in or are you just going to make me stand out here in the snow?"

"Yes, come in." Erica walks inside and shakes the snow off her coat as she takes it off.

"Thanks, it's really coming down out there."

"It is? I didn't realize it was snowing." Meredith draws back the curtains.

"Observant, Dr Grey. We're in the middle of a blizzard and from what they are saying on the radio, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Dr Hahn?"

"Merry Christmas Dr Yang," Erica makes her way toward the living room, walking by Cristina.

"I think everyone will have to stay the night." Meredith says.

"Merry Freaking Christmas!" Cristina sighs.


	5. No Place Like Home For The Holidays

-1Chapter 5

There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays

Erica Hahn was never the type of person to attend a party like this, however it was clear to her she would be glad she came to this one. When she walked into the room earlier, she could feel the tension and it had nothing to do with her. That would soon change.

"So what do I have to do to get a drink around here?" Erica asks.

"I'll get you something Dr Hahn. What would you like?" Cristina eagerly asks.

"For someone else to get me a drink." Cristina frowns.

"I'll get you something Dr Hahn. I'm going into the kitchen anyway."

"That would be great Dr?"

"O'Malley."

"O'Malley, weren't you married to Dr Torres?"

"I still am."

"Good for you. Bourbon if you have it." George was grateful to get out of the room; even if it was for a short time. He wished now that he left with Callie and his mother. Pulling a bottle from the cabinet, he looked out the window at the falling snow. Something caught his eye. Someone standing in the snow on the sidewalk. He went out the back door and down the driveway.

"Hello? Excuse me? Are you alright?" When she turned around he saw her face was red; he thought maybe she had been crying at one point.

"I was going to leave; I just couldn't seem to make myself go. Now it's too late."

"Why don't you come back inside?"

"I can't."

"You _can't _stay out here! The storm is only going to get worse."

"I don't know where to go; I just know I can't go back in there."

"You don't really have a choice." She turns and walks past him to the house and he takes pleasure in knowing this will further complicate matters for Alex.

Once inside the warmth of the kitchen, Rebecca pulls off her jacket that has soaked almost all the way through.

"Come on; let's get you some dry clothes. Meredith will let you borrow something."

"Please don't tell Alex I'm here yet, I'm sure he feels bad enough about what happened tonight." Rebecca says.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Alex is such a good guy. He loves me but he thinks he is not good enough for me, that's why he lied. He wants to do what is right and I do respect that."

"Are we talking about Alex _Karev_? I'm sorry but Alex never lies about anything. As a matter of fact as long as I have known him, he's been brutally honest about everything. It's kind of his _thing_ actually and it's pretty damn annoying if you ask me!"

"His _thing_?"

"Oh, you know like Alex is annoyingly honest, Meredith has the inappropriate men _thing_, well that one not so much anymore. Oh and Cristina, blood and gore.

Izzie's _thing_ is denial, total denial!"

"What's you're _thing_?"

"I don't really know."

"I think rambling is your _thing_. It's cute though."

"Thanks, the laundry room is right there if you want to get some warm clothes. There are probably some clothes in the dryer that will fit you. Meredith and Izzie won't mind."

"Thanks. Do you know if Alex is still in the living room?"

"No he went upstairs right before I came in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Izzie and Mark are sitting about two feet away from each other on the floor in the bathroom, waiting when Alex came walking in.

"Izzie, what the hell are you doing? Your mother said….. What's he doing up here?"

"He's my _boyfriend _Alex and we're up here having sex! What does it look like?"

"You're _what_?"

"He told my mother he was my boyfriend and I came up here to drown him in the tub! Except now I think I'm going to go along with it, because otherwise my mother will want to marry me off to someone I really would like to drown!"

"The guy downstairs?"

"Oh god he's really here! I could kill her for this!"

"Who is he Iz?"

"Excuse me, I'm getting laid up here and you're both ruining it! Karev go back downstairs I'm not into threesomes, well unless it involves another hot chick and Stevens begs me." Mark Smirks.

"Look Alex this is not the way I want to spend Christmas!"

"I'm offended!" Mark says.

"I just think this will be the most effective way to get rid of them! Please Alex; will you go along with it?"

"Alright, but I don't like it!"

"Thank you."

Meanwhile downstairs Derek has been trying to talk to Meredith but every time he gets an opportunity, she makes it a point to start a conversation with anyone but him. He watches her from across the room. He's so distracted by his thoughts he doesn't notice when Mark starts talking to him.

"So, I need you to do something for me…..Derek!"

"I told Meredith I kissed Rose."

"I told Stevens' mom that I was her boyfriend." They both look at each other.

"Izzie Stevens?" Derek asks.

"Rose. The scrub nurse?" Mark asks.

Izzie reluctantly rounded the corner to the living room to face her past. When she saw him sitting on the couch, next to her mother, she was overwhelmed with hurt feelings and anger. She was angry that he was there in her house, surrounded by people she cared about. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? It had been a long time and she wasn't the same person that he knew, at least she hoped not. For a moment she lingered by the entrance watching him talk to her mother and Lexie Grey. Inhaling a shaky breath, she thought about taking a step back and running as far away as she could get. Surprising herself, she took a step forward. Alex was behind her, only a moment before he had placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. It wasn't much, but it was all she needed to take a step forward and finally stop running. She knew he would be there for her, like so many times before. She had a friend in him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Cricket, there you are. Look who's here."

"Hey Izzie, you look …wow." He stands as she moves further into the room. "You really look great." Her eyes fall to the floor and then he does something unexpected as Mark moves in to introduce himself. Jason cups her face in his hands and pulls her close. Before she knows it his lips are on hers and she pushes him away. However before he can react, a fist connects with his eye, sending him to the floor. He realizes his mistake as he peers up at the man who hit him, a pissed off Alex Karev.


	6. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

-1Chapter 6

It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

George wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened. When he came back into the living room with Dr. Hahn's drink, he saw Derek helping Jason off the floor. He was holding his eye. He then saw Izzie turning to Alex; it looked like she was holding him back.

"Good punch evil spawn." Cristina remarked.

"Jason, are you okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Stevens, I'll be alright. Look I'm sorry. I thought you weren't her boyfriend." He looks at Alex.

"No, that's not her boyfriend." Mrs. Stevens points to Mark. "He is."

"Izzie what's going on?" Meredith asks.

"Are you _doing_ McSteamy now?" Cristina asks.

"What's going on…well um…I.." Izzie couldn't find the words to answer. "I guess it's time to tell the truth." She sighs.

"The truth is that Izzie and I are in love!" Mark states.

"What the _hell_?" George says as he drops the glass of bourbon.

The sound of breaking glass draws the attention of everyone in the room. George takes a step back and runs into Rebecca who is coming in to see what happened.

"Alex what happened?"

"Rebecca I thought you were leaving?"

"Come on Jason, you should get some Ice on that eye." Lexie says. She shakes her head at Alex on the way to the kitchen.

"Well, Dr Sloan you sure are full of surprises, aren't you?" Erica states loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"You have been hitting on me for weeks. Now all of a sudden you're in love! I can see why Burke went running for the hills. You're all crazy."

"Dr Hahn, let me get you that bourbon." Cristina says as she hurries out of the room.

"Excuse me." Izzie says.

In the kitchen Lexie is holding a bag of ice on Jason's eye as he sits at the table.

"So you went to school with Dr Stevens?"

"Yeah."

"Were you friends?" Lexie asks. She remembered what Izzie said about not really having any friends in school, and she remembered why.

"I guess. How do you know Izzie?"

"I work with her; she's kinda like my boss. She's a great doctor."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I don't know her that well, but I think she's a really good person. She's good with people; she must have been very popular in school."

"Hahn is a bitch!" Cristina walks across the kitchen floor and grabs a dirty glass out of the sink. She proceeds to open the bottle of bourbon and pour it in the dirty glass.

"Uh, that's a dirty glass." Jason says.

"Mind your own business!" Cristina snaps.

Izzie walks in and looks at Jason.

"Get out!" Izzie demands.

"Izzie…" Jason pleads.

"Now!"

Jason takes the bag of ice and leaves the kitchen. Cristina can feel Izzie staring at her.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Cristina asks Izzie.

"You've lost your edge!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you taking her crap?"

"I'm not…"

"You are, and it has to stop! You _are_ hardcore! You _are _cardio!"

"You're right. I'm gonna go kick some ass!"

Cristina starts to walk away.

"Dr Yang?" Lexie asks.

"What?"

"Don't forget Dr. Hahn's drink." She says with a smile.

"Thank you Lexie." Cristina grabs the drink and marches out to the other room.

"Are you hiding out in here?" Izzie asks.

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm really good at hiding."

"It's just crowded in there."

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

"They aren't together anymore you know? He likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Alex wouldn't break it off with her for just anyone. He was pretty hung up on her."

"What makes you think he broke it off with her for me?" Not wanting to disclose too much information Izzie decides to censor her answer a little.

"He might have said something earlier about breaking things off with Rebecca to be with someone else, someone he cares about. As far as I know you are the only other person Alex has been with for a while."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Alex is a good man, he might be an ass sometimes but he has a good heart and when you get to know him he is different. He deserves to be happy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is Jason the guy that got you pregnant in high school?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry; you can tell me to mind my own business."

"No it's okay; it's just that besides you, the only people who know that I had a baby are George and Dr. Bailey."

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you. You know it's not that I don't want them to know. I just don't want them to look at me differently."

"You think you will loose them?"

"I am scared that history will repeat itself."

Cristina Yang sat across from Erica Hahn with a big stupid grin on her face as she watched her consume the contents of the glass.

"Cristina, what are you doing?" Meredith whispers.

"Getting my edge back."

"Dr Yang, even if I finish off the entire bottle, I still date men, nothing has changed."

"Dr. Hahn, with all due respect, I really am not interested in working with you."

"Really, what's the matter? Burke left you at the alter and now you're not all that confident in the bedroom either?"

"Actually I'm thinking of going into plastics." Cristina states.

"Plastics?" Erica looks over at Mark Sloan. "Do you really think that plastics are as good as cardio Yang?"

"The few times I have seen you operate Dr Hahn, I will be honest and say I wasn't all that impressed."

"That's rich, _you_ weren't impressed by _me_?"

"No, I can see why you were _second_ in your class. I was _first_ in my class and I think I want to learn from the best, no offense but secondin my book just doesn't cut it."

"You think Dr. Sloan has more to teach you than I do?"

"Well he was first in his class as well, and I don't think he likes you all that much either so we have something in common." Cristina calmly says just before getting up and leaving Erica Hahn speechless for the first time.

Izzie and Lexie return to the living room. Lexie lifts the bag of Ice off Jason's eye.

"I think you should ask Dr. Sloan to suture your face. You have quite a gash. "

"Can't you do it?"

"Don't worry Dr. Sloan is an excellent plastic surgeon."

"Fine where is he?"

"I'm right here."

"No way, I'm sure you're great at what you do and all but I just kissed your girlfriend. Forgive me if I don't trust you."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle." Mark puts his hand on Jason's shoulder and guides him toward the downstairs bathroom. Looking over his shoulder at Izzie Mark says. "My bill however will not be as forgiving." He winks at her and she smiles.

_Like it? Hate It? Please let me know. In the next couple of chapters they will have to deal with sleeping arrangements! That should be fun. I would love to hear some input on that. Thanks._


	7. Chestnut's Roasting By An Open Fire

-1Chapter 7

Chestnut's Roasting by an Open Fire

They all sat in uncomfortable silence around the fire. Meredith sat as far away from Derek as she could get, leaving her sitting in between Erica Hahn and Cristina. Alex tried to avoid sitting close to anyone he had ever slept with, but ended up next to Rebecca on the floor. On the couch sat Mrs. Stevens, Jason and Lexie. Mark had sat down in the big comfy chair and had pulled Izzie into his lap. When she tried to jump up quickly, he whispered in her ear and she seemed to relax in his arms. Derek sat next to Mark and Izzie on the floor staring straight ahead at Meredith, wishing she would stop avoiding him. George was sprawled out on the floor looking at the tree. He thought of last Christmas and how everything had changed so drastically. No one wanted to speak, but the silence was almost more unbearable.

"Well this is fun." George says.

"Cricket I'm getting a little tired, I would like to lie down."

"Mom, you can sleep in my room." Izzie says.

"Oh no! I wouldn't ask you to give up your room, besides you and Mark need your privacy."

"There's a pretty comfortable couch in the den." Meredith says.

"That will be perfect, thank you."

"Let me show you where it is mom."

"Goodnight everyone, it was very _interesting_ meeting you all." Izzie leads her mom to the den.

"Maybe we should get to know each other better. I think it's important for me to know Alex's friends." Rebecca says.

"It wouldn't take you very long; he's only got two of them." Cristina remarked.

"Shut it Yang." Alex says.

Izzie retrieved a blanket and pillow from the closet in the den and spread it out onto the couch.

"Are you happy?" Her mother asks.

"Of course I am mom, I love my job and I have great friends." Izzie says.

"I'm talking about romantically?"

"Why would you ask me that?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, I don't even need to consult with my psychic to see that you are with the wrong man."

"Mom, Jason and I are _never_ going to be…"

"Cricket, I'm not talking about Jason." Mrs. Stevens interrupted.

"You aren't?"

"No, honey I can see the way you look at him."

"It's over mom, we are just friends now. It just didn't work out when we tried to have more."

"Well I also see the way he looks at you and I can tell you, it's not over for him."

"Goodnight Mom." Izzie smiles. "I am glad you came."

"Me too."

Izzie was grateful that Derek had taken her mother's seat next to Jason, honestly she wasn't ready to be in the same room with him much less sit next to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. She took a seat on the floor in front of Mark.

"So what did I miss?" Izzie asks.

"What's Dr Sloan like in bed?" Rebecca asks.

"Excuse me?" Izzie was caught off guard.

"Rebecca! You don't have to answer that Iz." Alex says.

"No I'd like to here the answer to that." Mark says as he grins.

"Me too!" Cristina says.

"He's okay." Izzie says.

"That's not funny!" Mark says.

"I think it is." Erica laughs.

"Is he the best sex you've ever had?" Rebecca asks.

Izzie could feel four sets of eyes burning through her, waiting for the answer. It's funny how a simple question could be so dangerous when you were sitting in a room with three men you have slept with in the past and someone you were pretending to be sleeping with.

"No, actually he's not." Izzie turned to look at Mark and instantly felt bad because he did help her a great deal that day… "He's second best, which is pretty damn good!"

"Did you hear that Dr Yang? He is second best in your favorite area." Erica says, however Cristina ignores her.

"Really, I'm very interested! Who was the best sex you've ever had?" Rebecca asks.

"We know it wasn't _bambi_ over there." Cristina nods towards George. "So who was it?"

"It was me wasn't it?" Jason asks.

"NO! It was not you! Not even close!" Izzie says loudly.

"It could've been me! We did have sex! Just because we were drunk doesn't mean it wasn't any good!" George wines. "Was it me? I mean if it was, it doesn't matter, I am married to someone who I do have great sex with but…wait, was it me?" George asks.

"No George! It wasn't you! It was Alex! Okay Alex! Are you all satisfied now?" Izzie yells.

"Wait, Alex you had sex with her, when?" Rebecca demands.

"We dated for a while last year." Alex explains.

"You dated _Karev_?" Mark asks Izzie.

"Why don't we move on to something else?" Derek asks.

"Like your scrub nurse?" Meredith asks.

"Well at least you've stopped avoiding me!" Derek says.

"No that's where you are wrong; I've only just begun avoiding you!" Meredith yells.

"So who was the best sex _you've_ ever had?" Rebecca asks Alex in a very annoyed voice.

"I'm not going to answer that Rebecca." Alex says.

"Why, because you broke up with me?" Rebecca screams.

"No, because you won't like the answer!" Alex answers.

"As amusing as this all is, I think we should all just calm down and maybe focus on something else." Mark says over the bickering. This seemed to quiet the group down and the silence was back only for a moment.

"So, we could open gifts." Lexie suggested.

After a few moments they all agreed to start opening gifts in hopes that it would distract them from fighting any further. George passed out the gifts and it seemed to lighten the mood a little.

"It's getting late, we should figure out the sleeping arrangements." Erica says.

"There are three bedrooms and the couch. We can fit three to a bed and someone will have to sleep on the floor in the living room." Meredith says.

"How are we going to do this without fighting?" Lexie asks.

"How about this, whoever's room it is gets to pick who to share it with." George suggests.

"Fine, I'll go first." Meredith says "I'll share my room with Cristina and Lexie."

"And I'll have a snore free night on the couch!" Derek says looking at Meredith.

"Alex why don't you go next." Meredith says.

"Fine, Rebecca." Rebecca smiles at him. "Dr. Hahn and George can share my room." Alex says.

"You're only supposed to pick two; four of us can't fit in your bed!" George says.

"I know! I don't plan on sleeping in there. I'll take the floor in the living room, whatever." Alex explains

Izzie started to panic. That left her, Mark and Jason sharing her room, her bed! She had to do something!

"Alex you're not sleeping on the living room floor, you can share with me and Mark."

It was not an ideal situation; however Alex was glad that Izzie wouldn't be alone in her bedroom with Mark Sloan. If you asked him the guy was a jerk. He also knew that he wouldn't have slept much if Jason was in her room. Alex strangely felt an instant hatred for the guy. He didn't know why, he didn't know him at all. Alex and George had both failed at having a relationship with Izzie and she was still good friends with both of them. Alex now knew that Izzie and Jason had been together at one point in her life, now she was cold to him. It made him wonder what this guy did to Izzie to make her hate him so much. He knew it had to be bad, because he himself cheated on Izzie and she remained friends with him. George chose to stay with his wife and still he and Izzie stayed best friends.

"I guess that leaves me with the floor." Jason states.

"You better not snore!" Derek says.


	8. Silent Night

-1

_Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a bit of writers block. I'm not really sure if I like the way this chapter turned out but I wanted to hurry and finish it._

_I hope you like it. Please let me know._

_Thanks._

Chapter 8

Silent Night

Cristina Yang stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not when she was wedged between Meredith and Lexie Grey. Sure she had spent plenty of nights here with Meredith after Burke left, but this was torture. It was now very clear who Meredith had inherited her obnoxious snoring from, because Lexie had obviously gotten it from the same place. She had three options. One, stay awake all night. Two, get up and find someone to switch places with her. Three, smother both of them in their sleep. As appealing as option three sounded, she knew that it was the only choice that was not a viable solution.

If she got up, who could she switch with? Derek? No, Meredith would kill her! Alex? No, Lexie would whine constantly and Cristina was her resident and had to spend so much time with her. She would have to listen to it for weeks. Mark? No, since he and Izzie were together, he would definitely not leave her in her bedroom with her ex-boyfriend. Especially when Izzie informed the whole house that evil spawn was amazing in bed! Izzie? Knowing Izzie she wouldn't want anyone to sleep with her boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend. Rebecca? No she wouldn't want to share a bed with Lexie after sharing Alex with her. Izzie's ex boyfriend downstairs didn't know her well enough to say yes. She already knew Erica Hahn would never do anything to help her out, so that only left George. Now she knew she could probably force him to switch places with her, George was easy! However the thought of having to be in close proximity to Erica Hahn for any length of time was not very appealing. So she would lay there sleepless all night, wishing she had gotten a pair of ear plugs for Christmas.

It wasn't very comfortable in the next room either. After the first three times Mark's hand found its way to Izzie's ass, she made Alex switch places with her. Now Mark and Alex were both trying to use as little room possible so there was a gap between them on the bed. Izzie lie on the edge of the bed with Alex's arm draped around her as he spooned up next to her.

"I told you I was sorry." Mark says "My hand slipped!"

"It better not _slip_ again!" Alex says. "If I wake up with your hand on my….."

"Karev!" Mark warned.

In Alex's room George lie in between Rebecca and Erica.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me he slept with her!" Rebecca complained.

"Men are horrible little creatures!" Erica says.

"Thanks." George says.

"Do you think he is still sleeping with her? " Rebecca asks.

"I think that men are scum!" Erica says.

"Why would he tell me about that girl but not Dr. Stevens? Do you think he's sleeping with anyone else? Rebecca asks.

"Men will sleep with anyone! He's probably doing them all, Stevens, Grey and Yang. He is a man after all. Men think with their penises, not their tiny brains!" Erica says.

"That's not exactly…" George says.

"What do you think he meant when he said I wouldn't like the answer? Do you think he could've been talking about one of them? I don't think so, I mean I know he is in love with me. He told me he has only been in love once. He didn't say it but I knew he was talking about me." Rebecca says.

"He was probably talking about himself! Men suck!" Erica states.

George can't take anymore. He climbs out of the bed and makes his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Erica asks

"To the kitchen!" George answers as he walks out into the hallway slamming the door behind him. He sees Cristina trying to shut Meredith's door quietly.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks her.

"Are you kidding? You'd have to be in a coma to get any sleep in there! What are you doing?"

"Their driving me crazy! I was going downstairs for a drink, but this is perfect!"

"What is?"

"We can trade!"

"No way Bambi!"

"Why not? You just said you couldn't sleep in there."

"Hahn hates me, and Jane Doe gets on my nerves! I'd rather listen to the snoring!"

"Let's go get a drink."

"Okay, but if you think you can get me drunk and trick me into trading think again."

When they reached the kitchen, they found Derek sitting at the table.

"Dr. Shepard, you couldn't sleep either?" George asks.

"No not really. I know why she is down here, but why are you?"

"_Men suck_!" George mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Derek says.

"Dr. Hahn hates men and Rebecca is a little creepy."

"Creepy as in….."

"Stalker-ish!" George says.

"Do you really think she is a stalker?"

"I think it's a good thing we don't have a rabbit!"

"A what?" Cristina asks.

"A rabbit, you know from that movie where Michael Douglas has the stalker and she boils the kids rabbit."

"I think you are exaggerating just a bit O'Malley." Derek says.

"Well then why don't we trade places?" George asks.

"I don't think so, I like the couch, it's nice and quiet there!"

"Really, then why couldn't you sleep? Guilty conscience?" Cristina asks as she gives him a knowing look.

'Dr. Yang I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to be honest. I didn't get a chance to tell her that I only want her, kissing Rose was a mistake."

"Why not, are you trying to make her jealous? Do you want her to think she might not have a chance with you so she will figure out what she wants faster? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Christina yells.

"I couldn't tell her because _you_ interrupted us!"

"Oh, sorry." Cristina says.

"You kissed someone else?" George asks.

"Yeah."

"Not even another surgeon! He kissed a _scrub_ nurse." Cristina says

"So?" George asks

"Are you kidding? It's worse than a _vet_!"

"Anyway, now she won't even talk to me!"

"Look it's my fault you didn't get to explain! I'll talk to her tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Dr Yang." Derek says.

"Whatever, lets not make a big deal out of it! Now let's start drinking so I can get some sleep tonight!" Cristina says.

Upstairs in Izzie's room Mark and Alex have fallen asleep. Izzie slips out from beneath Alex's arm. She takes a box from the top shelf of her closet. She sits on the floor and opens the box. Inside are some important papers she has saved and also pictures from her childhood at the trailer park. At the bottom is a white envelope. She removes the contents and starts to sift through the photos until she finds the one she was looking for. It was the only picture she had of her daughter. Her mother had insisted on taking it the first and only time Izzie held her. For that she was grateful. Tracing the baby's face with her fingers she let a muffled sob out. Izzie didn't want to wake anyone, so she carefully placed the other pictures and papers back in the box and slid it under her bed. She still held onto the picture of her and her baby as she left her bedroom and went to the bathroom.

Alex had been listening to her with his eyes closed until she left the room. He climbed out of her bed and followed her to the bathroom.

She was sitting on the floor when he knocked softly. Her whole body shook as she sobbed. He slowly opened the door and entered the room. He saw her on the floor crying, it reminded him of his mother crying after his father would hit her. He hated to see a woman cry, he especially hated to see Izzie cry. It killed him to know that in the past, he had been the cause of her tears. More than once. He wasn't sure what to say to her for the first time since he met her. He sat down next to her and reached out for her hand. Her eyes followed their entwined hands as he lifts them to his mouth. She smiles as he kisses her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"I'm fine Alex. You should go back to bed."

"Iz, you're not fine."

"No, I'm not."

"You can tell me you know."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk to you."

"I was mad. I'm sorry if you felt like you couldn't talk to me."

"I'm sorry; I should have considered your feelings when I told you about George."

"So are you going to tell me why you're on the bathroom floor crying for the second time today?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"If I tell you, I might loose you."

"There's no way you ever could."

"You don't know that. It's something I should have told you a long time ago. I'm an awful person."

"I'm an ass, remember? I doubt it's worse than anything I have ever done."

"I had a baby when I was sixteen Alex. I gave her up for adoption, so she could have a better life. "She hands him the picture. " When I was a teenager I waited tables at a diner to help pay the bills. That's how I met her father. We went to school together. He was a football player, very popular. So I was surprised when he asked me out. I didn't have many friends. Anyway, he told me he wasn't allowed to date anyone so we kept it a secret. I gave him my virginity and he got me pregnant. When I told him, he dumped me. A week before I had her, he showed up at the diner. He said he was just scared and he was sorry, so I took him back. The night I went into labor I found him at a party, having sex with a cheerleader. I drove myself to the hospital. I was all alone when I had her."

"What about your mother?"

"She came as soon as she could get out of work."

He hands her back the picture.

"She's beautiful Iz, just like you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't blame you for not trusting me enough."

"Alex, I trust you. I really do."

"I can understand why you wouldn't."

"Alex."

"No Iz, I screwed up and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm over it." She looks away.

"No, you're not. If you were things would be different, wouldn't they?"

"It's not the same."

"I wish I could take it back."

"I know."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Do you wanna know something crazy?" she asks.

"What?"

"Do you know when I slept with George?"

"Izzie, I really don't want to ….."

"The night you moved in, after you left for your hot date. George came over and he was upset about a fight he had with Callie. We got drunk and it happened." She took a deep breath. "I think I let myself be with George because I needed to move on from Denny."

"But you weren't ready, that night we talked about it."

"I knew that I was running out of time."

"I don't understand."

"You were starting moving on. George and I were drunk and after it happened, I felt so bad. He was married and I used him to get over Denny. I used him so that I could hurry up and move on with someone else. He's my best friend. How could I do that to him? A little while later, I overheard that you and Dr Montgomery were sleeping together."

"Who told you?"

"Olivia was telling another nurse that she saw you both coming out of an on-call room together and Dr. Montgomery was buttoning up her shirt. So I convinced myself that I was in love with George. I thought maybe if I was in love with him I wouldn't be such a horrible person. "

"Izzie, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm glad you have found someone to love. I just hope she is good enough for you. You deserve to be happy Alex."

"About that…."

"I like her."

"Who?"

"Lexie Grey, I told her that you were a good man and she should give you another chance."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you love her, and I want you to be happy."

"I think I'm gonna be sick……" George says as he bursts through the door, rushing to the toilet. He groans after he empties his stomach.

"_Dude_." Alex says.

"George, are you okay?" Izzie asks.

George lies on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet.

"Alex, help me get him to your room."

"NO! I wanna stay here."

"Dude, you're on the bathroom floor." Alex says.

"I don't care!" George says. "I'd rather stay here. Please don't bring me back there, I'm too drunk to escape!"

"Okay, if you want to stay here we won't make you leave." Izzie gets a washcloth and wets it with cold water. She lays it across George's forehead.

"Thanks." George says.

"Goodnight George." Izzie says as she and Alex leave the bathroom. They see Cristina crawling down the hallway on her way back to Meredith's room.

"Izzie…."

"I'm really tired Alex. Can we talk more in the morning?"

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep." They enter her room. Mark is still asleep when they climb back in her bed.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Iz."


	9. Do You Hear What I Hear?

-1

Chapter 9

Do You Hear What I Hear?

When she woke the next morning, Izzie rolled over to find an empty bed. On the pillow where Alex's head was the night before, she found a small wrapped box with a card propped up next to it. Her eyes swelled with tears as she read the card.

_Iz, _

_I intended for you to have this last night, but I thought it wouldn't be the right time given the situation. When you have something special you shouldn't take it for granted, you should cherish it every day. I wish I could have figured that out last year. I have missed seeing your smile and I hope this will bring it back. _

_Love, Alex_

After wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she reached for the box. She slowly peeled back the paper. The tears came again as she opened the box to reveal what was inside. Her grandmother's ring, the old chain was gone. One of the diamonds that had been missing was replaced with a new one. It had been cleaned and resized to fit her. She slid it on her finger and jumped out of bed, she had to find him!

George slowly opened his heavy eyes. The room had finally stopped spinning. He had tossed and turned all night trying to make the world be still. He wondered how he had ended up on the floor in the bathroom. The last thing he remembered he was talking to Dr. Shepard in the kitchen. He stood and grasped the sink to steady himself. His head pounded. He looked in the mirror at his appearance. His hair was wildly matted to his head. There was a knock at the door; Izzie let herself in a minute later.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Like I've been hit by a train." George answers.

"Maybe a shower would make you feel better." She gets the aspirin and a glass of water for him.

"Thanks." He placed them in his mouth and washed them down with the barely cool liquid.

"Have you seen Alex this morning?" She asks.

"No, why?"

"I wanted to thank him for my Christmas gift."

"I thought you did that last night, actually I heard you thank him. He got you a jewelry box didn't he?"

"Yes that's what he gave me last night, but this is what he gave me this morning."

"Is that a…." George's eyes grew wide.

"It's my grandmother's engagement ring, he had it fixed."

"An engagement ring?" He raises his voice.

"I think your missing the point here George, It was my grandmother's."

"I think _your_ missing the point Izzie, It's an engagement ring!" He yells and then grabs his pounding head. "Ouch."

"George, you're over reacting. It's not a proposal; Alex is in love with Lexie Grey."

"What?"

"He broke up with Rebecca because he is in love with Lexie."

"He told you that?"

"Well he didn't actually say it was Lexie but….."

"It's you; he's in love with you!"

"No, he cares about me. We're friends."

"Do you love him?"

"George, I…"

"Izzie, you're my best friend. You can talk to me about this."

"I know…..I…I'm going to go downstairs. You should really take a shower." She turned to go.

"Izzie."

"And brush your teeth!" She called behind her as she left him alone in the bathroom.

"Denial, complete denial." He says to himself as he grabs his toothbrush.

Coming out of the bathroom Izzie literally runs into Cristina who is hurrying out of Meredith's room.

"Watch it Barbie."

"Have you seen Alex?"

"No, have you seen Meredith?"

"No."

Without another word Cristina walks down the stairs and Izzie knocks on Alex's bedroom door. Erica Hahn answers wrapped up in a sheet, her hair is a mess. She obviously has nothing on under the sheet and it is very clear to Izzie that Dr Hahn has the look of sexual satisfaction plastered on her face. Izzie wonders if this is why Mark was up early this morning. The way they fight it was inevitable they would end up in bed together.

"Back so soon….. Oh, Dr Stevens I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that."

"Do you need something Stevens'?"

"I'm looking for Alex, but I'm sure you haven't seen him."

"Actually Karev did come by and grab some clothes a while ago, he and Rebecca went downstairs to talk." Izzie's smile faded.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry to bother you." She tentatively took two steps back as Erica shut the door. She took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. Should she go find Alex or give him space to have yet another talk with Rebecca? Screw it she thought and headed for the stairs.

After learning Meredith was in the kitchen with Derek, Cristina mentally went over her speech in her head and then cautiously entered the room. They were sitting across from each other at the table, both had their arms folded. The room was completely silent as they stared at each other.

"Get over it already!" Cristina yelled at Meredith, causing both of them to look at her.

"Cristina.…."

"He made a mistake! He's in love with you, so suck it up and talk to him already!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Really? Okay then, I'll just….go" She backed out of the room.

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"So you're ready to listen?"

"No." Meredith stood and walked around the table and stood in front of him.

"No?"

"I'm ready for much more." She bent down and kissed him. He kissed her back at first and then pulled away.

"I want to explain."

"Derek." She took his face in her hands as she straddled his lap. "I don't need you to explain anything. I just needed time to think, it's my fault you kissed her. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but now I know."

"You do?" He asks.

"Yes, I want you."

"It wasn't entirely your fault; I should have had a little more faith in you, in us. I'm sorry."

"Marry me?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to grow old with you too. I can't imagine my life without you. So will you marry me?"

"Yeah, I'll marry you." He said, smiling as he pulled her in for a kiss.

In the living room Alex and Rebecca sat on the couch. Izzie watched from the hallway. They couldn't see her, she suspected he would be back together with Lexie soon enough. The thought made her surprisingly upset, angry even. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard another voice in the room. It belonged to Lexie Grey.

"Just be honest with us."

"I have been nothing but honest with you both. Rebecca, I never gave you a reason to stay and you are the one who came back here. I told you about Lexie." He turns toward Lexie. "And before we started this thing I told you all I could give you was sex. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, you said you were still hung up on someone."

"That's what I don't understand. If you told her you were still hung up on me, why are you breaking up with me?"

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who were you talking about?" Lexie asks.

"I'm in love with Izzie, I have always loved her and it's not something I'm going to get over, _ever_."

Izzie took two steps back; turned and hurried down the hallway until she reached the bathroom. After quietly closing the door behind her, she sank down to the floor. She wasn't sure how she felt about what she had heard; she just knew that she was smiling, truly and completely smiling for the first time in a long time.


	10. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

-1Chapter 10

Oh Come All Ye Faithful 

Izzie sat on the floor, propped against the bathroom door lost in thoughts of what she just overheard. Alex was still in love with her. He wasn't in love with Lexie Grey. How did she completely miss the fact that he was in love with her? Another fact she completely missed was that she wasn't alone in the bathroom. She never heard the water turn off or the shower curtain open.

"You can either get in here and join me or hand me my towel Stevens."

She sprung to her feet and grabbed the towel, throwing it at him.

"God, I bet you are feisty in bed. How about some help drying off?"

"Haven't you had enough sex this morning?" She asks.

"I doubt it's possible we had sex this morning and I don't remember, maybe you are up for an encore performance?"

"Dr. Sloan….."

"Dr Stevens, you wouldn't be disappointed."

"I'm sure. I can fake and orgasm from over here and then you could stop hitting on me."

He dried himself with the towel as he stepped out of the shower. He took a couple of strides until he was inches away from her.

"There would be nothing fake about it. I bet you taste sweet, just like candy." He whispered in her ear.

"I think you better get dressed." She looked down, raising her eyebrows as she got a good view of his body. "The cold air is starting to get to you." She smirked. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and when he looked back up she was gone.

The water sprays down over his head as he holds the walls to steady himself. He has been in the shower for close to thirty minutes and he still felt like he was going to get sick. The problem was he had nothing left in his stomach to get rid of. He thought of his mother, who was probably sitting at home listening to Ronnie and Jerry fighting over cars. Callie was there and he knew that she would be there for his mom, even though she was most likely thinking about the fact that George had spent Christmas Eve with Izzie and not her. George was sure he would pay the price later. Right now he would try to make it downstairs and try to get something to stay in his stomach. As he turned the knob to shut off the water, he heard the door slam.

"Hello?" He called.

No answer. He slid the shower door open and peeked out. She was leaning against the door.

"Izzie?"

"I love him George. I don't know what to do." George grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and waited for her to continue.

"I promised myself I wouldn't get close enough to anyone to get hurt like that again."

"After Denny?" He asks. She starts to pace back and forth.

"No, after Jason. I was fine too George. Hank was great but I wasn't in love with him, not even close. I just couldn't help myself; I had to be friends with him. You all hated him and it was me, I gave him a chance. A chance he blew by the way!"

"Olivia, she's really been around."

"Not helping George."

"Sorry."

"He blew his chance and I was certain, I was not going to be hurt again! Then I _had_ to be a _doer _and I let him in my bed."

"I bet she slept with half the hospital."

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Sorry."

"Focus George."

"Okay, so you and Alex are sleeping together and then…"

"Denny…Denny wouldn't cheat."

"You don't know that, let's face it Izzie you didn't know all that much about him."

"Denny wouldn't cheat George!"

"You didn't think I would either, but I did. I didn't cheat on you but I did cheat!"

"Okay, point taken. So for arguments sake lets just say that I thought Denny was a safe choice, I didn't think he would hurt me."

"But he died Izzie, you _were_ hurt."

"Yeah." She looks down.

"Do you know what I remember the most about that night?" George asks.

"If you're going to tell me about you and Callie doing it on prom night I think that's a little too much…."

"Cristina, Me and Meredith, we tried…..to help you. You didn't let us. You just wouldn't leave him. Then Alex came and I remember thinking how it was so easy for him to just get through to you, he was the only one who could help you."

"It was like Alex and I were all alone in the room."

"So what are you so afraid of?"

"The past I guess. I just want to be honest. "

"Do you think he won't understand that you had a baby?"

"Actually, I told him last night."

"How did that go?"

"He was great."

"Okay I swear if you repeat this I am going to deny it, but I think he's a good guy who just made a mistake. There are a few of us out there you know. The point is I don't think he would cheat on you again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"_You_ think Alex is a good guy?" She smiles at him.

"Izzie, don't push it."

Meredith and Derek bound into the living room holding hands, causing the whole room to stare at them.

"What the hell are you two so happy about?" Alex asks.

"We wanted to wait till everyone was up….."

"Wait for what?" George asks as he enters the room and stands between Cristina and Lexie.

"Where are Izzie and Mark?" Derek asks.

"Probably off having sex, who cares? What 's going on?" Cristina says.

"Izzie is upstairs in the bathroom, she will be down in a few minutes. I don't know where Dr. Sloan is." George says.

"I'm right here." Mark says.

"Good morning everyone." Izzie's mother says as she comes into the room. "Has anyone seen Jason this morning?" She asks.

"No." Meredith says.

"I kicked the guy out of here." Alex says.

"Alex, why would you do that?" Meredith asks.

"I have my reasons." Everyone is looking at him. "What? The storm has passed it's not like I threw him out in the snow."

"Don't you think she is going to be mad at you for kicking her high school sweetheart out?" Rebecca asks.

"Oh, were about to find out. Here she comes." Cristina says.


	11. Happy XMAS War Is Over

-1Chapter 11

Happy X-MAS War Is Over

She walked into the living room with a determined look on her face. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it!

"This is gonna be good. You are _so_ dead." Cristina says.

They were all watching her as she made her way across the room to where Alex stood. He was about to speak when she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and crushed her lips against his.

"Are you kidding me?" Cristina says.

"Uh….in case you've forgotten, I'm the one you should be kissing. I'm your boyfriend remember?" Mark says.

Izzie pulls away from Alex but never breaks eye contact with him.

"Oh yeah, I'm breaking up with you. Sorry it's been great." Izzie casually says to Mark.

"Iz, what was that?" Alex asks.

"That was a thank you. It meant so much that you had it fixed." she gestures to the ring.

"Oh." He looks down, disappointment showing on his face.

"And this, is because I'm in love with you." Izzie kisses him again.

George glances at Rebecca, he's waiting for her to start screaming or maybe for her head to explode. Derek notices this and so does Rebecca.

"George, stop it."

"_Hide the rabbit_." George says under his breath.

"What are you talking about? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rebecca asks.

"Nothing. It's nothing, right George?"

"Uh…..right. Absolutely nothing…….. Actually no, it's not nothing! Are you okay, you know…..with this?" He gestures towards Izzie and Alex who are still kissing.

"I'm fine, really fine." She smiles. "I think I'll go back upstairs to Alex's room."

As soon as Rebecca has left the room, George rushes over to Alex and Izzie. They have stopped kissing.

"Alex, she's really crazy. I think you should be worried about what she's doing in your room."

"You heard her George she's fine."

"That's what they all say!"

"No, she _really_ is fine with this. Trust me!" Alex says.

"But she was a little scary last night! She's a stalker Alex!"

"George that's ridiculous!" Meredith says.

"Look, I went to my room this morning to grab some clothes. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, so I just went in. _Believe me _she's fine!" Alex explains.

"What are you talking about?" George asks.

"She and Hahn, they were….uh…_together._" Mark shot up in the chair he was sitting in.

"_Seriously_? They were…._together, _like as in…?" George asks.

"Yes…definitely _together." Alex says._

"_Oh_….wow." Izzie says

"I knew it! That explains so much. I mean come on…look at me!" Mark says.

"Dude." Alex says.

"_What_?" Mark asks.

"Hey, didn't you want to tell us something?" George asks Meredith.

"Oh, right. We are getting married."

"Mer, that's wonderful." Izzie says.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Lexie says.

"Hey Lexie can I talk to you for a second?" Izzie asks.

"Sure."

"Privately?"

"Of course."

Lexie and Izzie move into the hallway.

"Lexie, I just wanted to say…."

"I get it Dr. Stevens. It's okay."

"Please call me Izzie."

"Okay, Izzie. Look, before Alex and I started anything he told me that all he could offer me was sex. He told me he was still hung up on someone and when I found out about his other girlfriend I just assumed it was her. But now I know that it was you and I really like you! So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm cool with it and I hope we can be friends."

"I would really like to be your friend Lexie."

"Yeah? Good, I'd like that too." Lexie smiles at Izzie.

"Can I steal you for just a minute Iz?" Alex says as he joins them in the hallway.

"Yeah, go ahead I'll be right there."

"Okay." Alex turns and climbs up the steps as Izzie turns back to Lexie.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Go."

Izzie hurried up the steps to find Alex.


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You

-1

_Warning: This chapter contains Lexzie smut. Enjoy!_

_Please R&R._

Chapter 12

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Izzie pushed her bedroom door open to find Alex sitting on her bed waiting for her. This was the only place they could truly be alone without interruption and they had to talk. She closes the door tightly behind her and leans up against it.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little confused here. I thought you didn't want me." Alex says.

"I've always wanted you, I just couldn't."

"But you can now?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you Alex and it's not going to go away. Do you want to know when I knew I was in love with you?" Izzie asks.

"Was it this morning when you woke up? I mean because it's been a long time since you've acted like you wanted me."

"No, it was in the locker room at work."

"When I put up those pictures of you in your underwear?" He smirks.

"No, it was when I was all freaked out about Dr. Montgomery's friend."

"You slapped me." Alex gets off the bed and moves closer to her.

"Yes."

"That's when you fell in love with me? But you slapped me?"

"And then I kissed you."

"Yeah, I didn't realize you were in love with me back then."

"What you said to me that day….everyone I have ever been with has wanted me for my body and not for me, until you."

"Yeah well I still like your rack, but I'm in love with _you_. I always will be."

Alex reaches for her face, gently rubbing her cheek. She smiles at him as she brings her lips inches away from his.

Meanwhile downstairs…….

Mark and Derek are in the kitchen.

"So you're getting married?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Sorry your fake girlfriend broke up with you."

"That's okay. Do I get to be your best man again?"

"Only if you promise _not_ to sleep with my second wife." They chuckle.

"I promise."

Lexie walks in and gets a juice and an apple out of the fridge.

"Dr. Shepard, Meredith asked me to tell you she is leaving for work."

"Thanks Lexie. I better go say goodbye."

Derek leaves the room and Lexie sits in his abandoned chair, setting the juice on the table.

"I'm sorry you got dumped, so did I."

Mark watches as she takes a bite of the apple.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Why not?"

He smiles as she stands to throw away the apple. When she reaches the door she turns to look back to him. He is still sitting at the table.

"Are you coming Dr. Sloan?' she asks.

Without a word he jumps up from his seat and hurries after her.

Cristina and George are sitting in the living room when Mark and Lexie hurry by heading for the stairs.

"Christmas sucks!" Cristina says.

"Why do you say that?" George asks.

"Because everyone is having sex but me."

"I didn't get any Christmas sex either."

Cristina looks over at George for a moment.

"Okay Bambi drop your pants!"

"What are you taking about?"

"You can consider it a Christmas gift if you want George, just loose the pants!"

"Aren't you Jewish?"

"Yes, are you going to get technical or are you going to get laid?"

"I can't, I'm married."

"Like it stopped you before."

"It's stopping me now, Callie's my wife and I will not cheat on her again."

"Fine. You better not tell anyone about this."

"Believe me, I won't!"

George slides further away from her on the couch and they continue to watch TV.

They are inches apart as she whispers to him.

"I want you Alex."

That's all he needs to hear. She kisses him hard on the lips and he cups her cheek with one hand and her breast with the other. She moans into his mouth as he presses his body against hers. Their tongues dance together in a slow sensual motion. He moves his hand from her cheek and trails it down until he reaches the top of her draw string pajama pants. Dipping his fingers inside of them, he teases her by brushing her sex lightly with the palm of his hand. She breaks away from the kiss.

"Oh god, I've missed this."

She unbuttons his jeans and reaches inside stoking his erection with her hand.

"Me too." He says.

They both withdraw their hands and undress each other slowly. Once all their clothes have been discarded he lifts her and carries her to the bed. Laying her down he trails kisses down between her breasts. She could feel his breath on her skin as he moved to her stomach. He then lifted her thigh slightly and licked his way to the top, near the one place she yearned for him to touch.

He parted the silky folds exposing her clit. The anticipation was driving her crazy as he pursed his lips together before blowing warm air onto her swollen nub. She squirmed as his breath on her sent sensations coursing through her body.

Before she knew it his tongue was on her clit and she was screaming out as she found her release. He sat back on his knees watching as she came down from the natural high he had given her. She wanted to make him feel as good as she did so she sat forward suddenly taking him by surprise as she took him into her mouth. His fingers threaded through her golden curls as she brought him closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck Iz, You gotta stop. I want to be inside of you when I cum."

She let him go and he pulled her up and led her by the hand back over to the door. He lifted her again and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her gently against the door. He entered her slowly, teasing her at first. He nuzzled her neck as he buried himself inside of her warmth. He then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to pull him in deeper as she tightened her legs around his ass. He pinned her hands to the door with his as he thrust into her fast and hard. He parted her lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her over to the bed where he laid them both down. She rolled them over so she was on the top and gripped the headboard as she rocked against him. They both cried out as they climaxed together. She collapses on top of him. They are both breathing heavy as she rolls off, snuggling up against him. He reaches out and pulls the covers over their tangled bodies.

"Wow that was….wow!" She says.

"Give me a half and hour or so and I will be ready to do it again. I just need a little rest."

"I'm holding you to that."

"That's what I'm counting on." He kisses her forehead.

"So who was the best sex you've ever had?" She asks.

"You have to ask me, after that? It's you."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Iz."

"Merry Christmas." He smiles at her when she says it.

They lie in each others arms knowing they would spend many Christmas's together but this one, they would remember for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
